Kissing Nene Romanova
by breaktherules
Summary: Sylia, Priss and Linna play a prank on Nene to teach her a lesson with unexpected results. Set during BCG 2040. This story is being revised.


Disclaimer: I do not own BCG 2040. This story takes place during the 2040 series and slight spoilers for the episode where Nene accuses Sylia and Linna of something.

This story is rated T for slight shoujo-ai content and you'll see:)

This is just a silly idea I had, okay?

"KISSING NENE ROMANOVA"

Tokyo 2040-

The day after the meeting, Sylia, Linna and Priss gathered around "The Silky Doll" to discuss the way their teammate had acted the night before.

"I can't believe she came out and accused Linna and I of being lesbians!" Sylia laughed as Linna looked at the floor with embarrasment.

The Knight Saber leader put her hand on Linna's arm. "Don't worry about what  
she said! We could all be lesbians but who cares? I am tired of Nene's attitude about this." Sylia said, distastefully.

"Yeah, I agree. I think blondie needs to learn some manners." Priss said, as she leaned against the wall and scowled.

"I have an idea..." Their silver haired leader motioned the two women closer and told them her plan.

--------

Later that afternoon- The Silky Doll

Nene came by the store to try and smooth over things with her friends. She felt guilty for blurting out what she had and knew she had really embarrassed poor Linna. But they all gave out weird vibes, even Priss, but she was seeing Leon so Nene figured she probably wasn't one.

Suddenly, Sylia came into the room. Nene started to apologize to her team leader, when the older woman leaned in close to her and softy sniffed. "What kind of perfume are you wearing, Nene? I really like it." she said softly.

Nene backed up a bit. "Uh.. I'm not wearing any perfume.." she said.

"Are you sure?" The silvery haired woman replied as she moved in to smell the side of the young girls neck. Then she planted a soft kiss on the tender skin and pulled away.

"Umm, that must be your natural scent... how lucky for Mackey." Sylia purred.

Nene turned bright red and ran out of the store. (Oh my God! What is wrong with that woman?") she thought, as she ran right into Priss.

"Priss! Don't go in there unless you want to be molested!" The young blonde screamed at the singer.

"What are you talking about?" the singer asked, looking confused.

Nene explained about the weird way that the Knight Saber leader was acting.

"Really?" asked Priss, as she grabbed Nene's wrist and turned it over and began to sniff it, then began to slowly plant kisses up her arm. (She was wearing a short sleeved shirt). "Smells nice" the singer leered at her young teammate.

"Oh no! Not you too!" Nene yelled, as she turned and ran away.

Priss snickered, then walked into "The Silky Doll" and she and Sylia had a good laugh together.

Meanwhile-

Nene ran over to a row of vending machines to get something to drink to help her calm down. She wasn't looking and ran smack into Linna knocking them both to the ground.

"Nene, are you okay?"Linna asked as she reached to help her up. She held onto the younger girl's arm and looked at her face. "Oh! You have a scratch on your lip from when we fell."she told her softly.

"Uh... That's okay, Linna." Nene said nervously, as the newest Knight Saber(and the most probable lesbian) said "Here... this will make it all better." and she leaned over and softly kissed the blonde hacker on her bottom lip.

"Aarrgg!" the blonde broke away from her friend and ran away as fast as she could- drawing stares from passersby.

Linna giggled, but felt bad for tricking her friend. She walked to 'The Silky Doll' and gave her thumbs up signal to Sylia and Priss.

"I hope she doesn't quit the Knight Sabers, guys.. We really need her!" she told her teammates worriedly.

Sylia looked at her "I don't think she'll quit, she wants to prove herself to you and Priss. She knows she is the best hacker we have. She just needs to open her mind a little."she replied.

Priss laughed "Well, this little trick might make her worse. All three of us coming on to her? You gotta admit that's gotta be scary for her." she smirked.

"I agree, we'd better tell her that we tricked her, and that we aren't after her body." Linna said. (But she sure had a soft lip...)

--------

Meanwhile-

The bewildered blonde runs into the first guy she knows and without thinking, jumps him and gives him a big kiss on the lips.

She realizes with horror that she had just kissed Daley!

"Uh, that was interesting Nene, but I think you confused me for a heterosexual." Daley smirked.

"Oh God, what is going on with this day?" she shrieked, as she looked at the sky for answers.

"What's wrong, Miss Romanova?" asked an amused voice behind her.

Finally, someone who she knew wasn't bi or gay! She turned and leaped on Leon McNichol and kissed him as hard as she could.

Leon staggered back and he and the small blonde tumbled to the ground.

"Nene, what the hell?" the AD police officer asked her in bewilderment.

Nene got up and brushed herself off. "Thank you, Leon-Poo! I'll explain later, but I needed that right now. That was a one time deal, okay? I already have a boyfriend! See ya later!" she yelled as she ran off to find Mackey. (And fast!)

Leon stood up and rubbed his head in confusion as Daley laughed. "That  
girl just keeps getting stranger and stranger. ..She even kissed me!"

Leon shook his head, "Then she must really have lost it! She's not a bad kisser but way too young for me." he said.

His partner in the AD police laughed harder. "She's not too much younger than Priss. I wonder what she would think about your little exchange?"

Leon looked at his partner with daggers in his eyes. "I wish Priss would kiss me like that and if you tell her I'll kick your ass." he threatened.

"Promises, Promises" Daley told him in a sing song voice.

"Shut up!" Leon said as they walked away.

End (for now)


End file.
